jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Czarno-Szara/Szalony świat!
Cześć wszystkim! Parę informacji: *'Valka jest smokiem czystej krwi ( jej historia jest dosyć prosta... poprosiła kogoś tam o coś tam co da jej możliwość przemiany w człowieka)' *'Stoik zwykły człowiek... Wiking, wódz plemienia Wandali' *'Czkawka no smok po matce człowiek po ojcu... pół-smok (JEJ)' *'Astrid to piękna dziewczyna której matka i ojciec bardzo nie lubią Czkawki' *'Brygada Sączysmarka zmieniła się o tyle że jest w niej Hethera i nie ma w niej Astrid' *'Co do Szczerbatka i reszty smoków zobaczycie sami' *'powodzenia!!!!' -Byłaś miłością mojego życia!- krzyczał wiking na skrzydlatą kobietę -Byłam? Już nie jestem?- odkrzykiwała mu kobieta -Jesteś smokiem! Moja żona nie może być gadziną! -Jestem, bo taka się urodziłam! -Mogłaś mi powiedzieć wcześniej! -Teraz ci mówię! -Jeszcze wczoraj oznajmiałaś mi, że jesteś w ciąży!- zarzucał jej dalej -Chcesz tego dziecka? Czy odrzucisz je tylko dlatego bo wiesz kim jestem? -Chce tego dziecka- powiedział zbliżając się do kobiety- ale nie chce żeby dziecko było bez matki! Ty musisz tu zostać ale nikt nie może wiedzieć kim naprawdę jesteś! -Obiecuję, że nikt się nie dowie! Mężczyzna podszedł do kobiety bliżej i uściskał ją, ta skołowana popłakała się. Kilka miesięcy później na świat przyszedł chłopczyk, któremu rodzice nadali imię Czkawka. -Mama! Tata!- mówił chłopczyk obrośnięty w czarne łuski -Stoiku?- kobieta spojrzała na niego pytającym wzrokiem a ten uśmiechnął się do niej przyjaźnie- o czym myślisz? -O porzuceniu walki ze smokami. O stworzeniu mu normalnego domu w którym będzie mógł czuć się bezpiecznie!- odparł biorąc malucha w ręce -Tata!- powiedział chłopiec i przytulił ojca Od tego momentu minęło dwanaście lat ale do dzisiaj nie ma pokoju ze smokami -Astrid!- powiedział chłopak który właśnie wisiał na gałęzi tuż przed twarzą blondynki -Czkawka!- wydarła się przestraszona -Nie krzycz tak bo mi uszy odpadną!- powiedział łapiąc się z nie- mam coś dla ciebie! -A co takiego?- zapytała zadowolona -Jak ci powiem to już nie będzie niespodzianki!- powiedział oburzony -Dobrze, dobrze!- zaśmiała się z miny towarzysza - to prowadź do tej niespodzianki Czkawka złapał Astrid za rękę i ruszył w stronę miejsca, które nazwał niespodzianką. Szli przez las, mijali polankę na której Czkawka tracił głowę, znowu wchodzili w las. Szli tak długo aż nie pojawiła się przed nimi wysoka kamienna ściana. -Niespodzianka!- powiedział -Skała?- zapytała nie dowierzając Czkawka pokręcił głową, złapał Astrid, rozłożył skrzydła i od razu wzniósł się w powietrze. Jeziorko, dwa wielkie głazy i jaskinia przysłonięta drzewem. To według Czkawki była niespodzianka dla Astrid. -Wylądujemy?- zapytała beztrosko -Jak chcesz...- odpowiedział i wylądował tak jak chciała dziewczyna Gdy byli już na ziemi na ciele Czkawki pojawiły się świecące, czerwone pręgi które natychmiast próbował ukryć przed towarzyszką. -Twoi rodzice o tym wiedzą?- powiedziała opiekuńczo na chłopak pokręcił przecząco głową- Powinieneś im powiedzieć... -Nie! Oni i tak nie będą wiedzieli co to jest!- warknął a dziewczyna odsunęła się kilka kroków W oczach przyjaciółki pojawiły się łzy. -To cię boli. Prawda?- zapytała a chłopak przytaknął- Od jakiego czasu tak się dzieje? -Kilka tygodni... - zielone oczy Czkawki zalały się czerwienią a jego twarz bardziej niż zwykle pokryła się czarnymi łuskami Astrid rzuciła się na chłopaka tuląc go mocno. Zmiany zaczęły znikać w raz z pręgami a Czkawka uspokajał się. -Zaraz będzie wieczór! Miałam wrócić przed zachodem słońca!- oznajmiła trochę zdenerwowana -Pójdziemy skrótem! Co ty na to?- zapytał chłopak podnosząc się z ziemi -Miło by było wreszcie się nie spóźnić.- westchnęła -Choć za mną!- powiedział a po chwili zniknął w dziurze pod wielką skałą Dziewczyna nie zastanawiała się długo i weszła za przyjacielem a chwilę później razem wyszli na obrzeżach wioski. -Widzimy się jutro?- zapytała z radością w głosie -Pewnie! -odpowiedział Czkawka i każdy rozszedł się we własną stronę Czkawka szedł wolnym krokiem w stronę domu ale gdy mijał chatę Jorgensonów napotkał pewną znaczącą przeszkodę, Sączysmarka wraz ze swoją bandą. -I co cieszysz się, że ukradłeś mi dziewczynę? -zapytał młody Jorgenson -Twoją dziewczynę?- odpowiedział bez namysłu Czkawka za co od razu dostał w brzuch od rywala -Nie pozwoliłem ci się odezwać!- krzyknął -Hej brat a co by było gdybyśmy złamali coś temu mazgajowi?- zapytała Szpadka -Miał by coś złamane?- odpowiedział jej Mieczyk -Wiesz Czkawka ja tam nic do ciebie nie mam- zaczął Śledzik- ale jesteś żałosny! Czkawka powoli próbował wstać gdy dostał kopniaka w to samo miejsce co uderzył go Sączysmark, ale tym razem od Hethery. -Masz się do niej nie zbliżać!- powiedziała kucając nad leżącym i zwijającym się z bólu Czkawce Na twarzy chłopaka pojawiły się czarne łuski co raz przeplecione czerwoną pręgą. Złość którą czuł do oprawców była ogromna wręcz przytłaczająca. Szczęście chciało by akurat teraz pojawił się Pyskacz. -Zmykać stąd młodzieży!- krzyknął Gbur przeganiając grupkę- A ty młody musisz się natychmiast uspokoić! -Nic mi nie jest!- powiedział Czkawka chowając łuski -Odprowadzę cię do domu...- zaproponował mężczyzna podnoszący chłopaka z ziemi Na prawym policzku Czkawki zaczął pojawiać się obrzęk spowodowany upadkiem na ziemię już po pierwszym ciosie. -Twoja matka oszaleje ze złości za to!- powiedział Pyskacz spoglądając na policzek chłopca -Wiem. Znowu zrobi mi wykład o wdawaniu się w bójki!- zaśmiał się a towarzysz razem z nim Dochodzili właśnie do domu Stoika gdy przez drzwi wybiegła Valka ze łzami w oczach rzucając się na syna. -Kochanie! Martwiłam się o ciebie! Co ci się stało?- mówiła zdenerwowana -Nic! To tylko Sączysmark i Hethera!- przez myśl Czkawki przeszło, że może faktycznie jest żałosny -O co znowu poszło? O tą twoją koleżankę?- zapytała głaszcząc syna po głowie a ten przytaknął- Jak tylko wróci twój ojciec to mu to powiemy! Dobrze? -Tak...- odpowiedział i wyrywając się z uścisku matki poszedł do domu -Val... musisz z nim porozmawiać na poważnie!- powiedział Pyskacz łapiąc kobietę za rękę -Próbuję ale do niego naprawdę jest trudno dotrzeć! Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni jest zamknięty w sobie jak nigdy wcześniej!- odpowiedziała mu zabierając rękę -Widziałaś co się z nim dzieje gdy nawet częściowo zmienia się w smoka?- spytał niepewnie a Valka pokręciła przecząco głową- Na jego ciele pojawiają się pręgi. Czerwone, świecące pręgi. Czkawka prosił mnie bym nie mówił tego ani tobie ani Stoikowi ale to zaszło za daleko! -Wiedziałeś o tym a i tak nic nam nie powiedziałeś?!- puściła mu złowrogie spojrzenie- On jest dzieckiem a ty jesteś już dorosłym człowiekiem a i tak to ukrywałeś! -Nie denerwuj się!- próbował uspokoić ją Pyskacz -Pyskacz porozmawiamy później! Idę do Czkawki!- weszła do chaty i od razu skierowała się na schody Szła w kierunku pokoju syna, jako matka chciała mu pomóc za wszelką cenę i chociaż od dwunastu lat miała przeświadczenie, że jej syn jest inny to i tak go kochała. -Czkawka?- zaczęła spokojnie -Nie wchodź!- odkrzyknął jej głos z pokoju -Chce ci pomóc!- powiedziała otwierając drzwi Na podłodze siedział chłopiec. Jego oczy były zalane czerwienią a czarne łuski przeszyte rubinowymi pręgami. Gdy matka zrobiła krok w jego stronę ten nakrył się skrzydłami. Sam nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Co prawda nie czuł już bólu ale w zamian tego przyszedł strach. -Musisz się uspokoić- westchnęła kobieta a Czkawka odkrył się- Wiesz, może mówienie o tym nie załatwi sprawy ale też przez to przechodziłam. -Naprawdę?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem -Tak! Miałam w tedy sześć lat, to właśnie w tedy smoki przechodzą okres wstępnego dojrzewania. Tu winne są negatywne emocje gnieżdżące się w sercu, gniew, strach i niepokój. -Mamo, ale ja mam dwanaście lat.- oznajmił -Jesteś pół-smokiem więc to pewnie dlatego. -Jak ty przez to przeszłaś? -Codziennie ćwiczyłam panowanie nad emocjami i spędzałam czas z przyjaciółmi, to właśnie mi pomagało, ale przede wszystkim rozmawiałam z rodzicami!- zaśmiała się przytulając syna -A jak to się stało, że jesteś człowiekiem?- zapytał chłopiec a Valka trochę się zmieszała -Opowiem ci o tym kiedy indziej. To by była zbyt długa historia. Dobrze?- zapytała a synek się zgodził- Dobrze! To kładź się już! -Mamo? -Tak kochanie? -Kiedy wróci tata? -Jak tylko podpisze rozejm z Oswaldem Zgodnopysznym. -Mamo? -Tak? -Kocham cię!- powiedział cały się rumieniąc -Ja też cię kocham! Następnego dnia, Czkawka mimo siniaka na policzku miał świetny humor co skutkowało dużym zaskoczeniem u młodego Jorgensona. -A co ty taki zadowolony?- zapytała Hethera gdy tylko zobaczyła witającego się z nią Czkawkę -Tak po prostu! Idziesz ze mną i z Astrid łowić ryby? Później będziemy je piec nad ogniskiem!- zapytał -Czemu nie! Przepraszam za tego kopniaka wczoraj.- odpowiedziała ze skruchą a chłopak zrobił zdziwioną minę -To było wczoraj! Jak chcesz to zaproś Szpadkę i chłopaków!- powiedział wznosząc się w powietrze na dopiero co rozłożonych skrzydłach -Do zobaczenia!- powiedziała uśmiechnięta -Czy ty właśnie gadałaś z tym niedojdą?- zapytał Sączysmark, który właśnie wyskoczył zza chaty -Tak! Zostaliśmy zaproszeni na wspólne spędzanie czau z Czkawką i Astrid! Ja się wybiorę i reszta pewnie też!- odpowiedziała szczęśliwa -A ja nie mam zamiaru nigdzie iść!- odburknął Smark -To nie! Astrid właśnie wyszła z domu a jej matka razem z nią. -Czy nie mogłabyś spędzać czasu z normalnymi ludźmi?- zapytała córkę -Mamo już ci mówiłam! Czkawka jest w pełni normalny!- odpowiedziała jej -Mówię ludźmi a nie no wiesz!- zaczęła nerwowo gestykulować -Dzień dobry pani Hofferson!- krzyknął z dachu Czkawka -No widzisz o czym ja do ciebie mówię!- powiedziała niezadowolona- Witaj Czkawka! -Astrid- zaczął zeskakując z dachu- Zaprosiłem do nas parę osób! Mam tylko nadzieję, że przyjdą! Pani Hofferson wchodziła właśnie do domu gdy usłyszała słowa młodego chłopaka od razu odwróciła się z zaskoczniem. -Możesz dzisiaj wrócić później. - powiedziała na ucho córce -Dzięki mamo! Kocham cię!- odpowiedziała uroczo- Czkawka a powiedz mi tylko kim są te osoby? -Hethera, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka.- odpowiedział nie tracąc uśmiechu -Czy ty na prawdę jesteś tym Czkawką, którego znam?- zapytała z niedowierzaniem -A znasz jakichś innych mnie?- zadał głupie pytanie a Astrid i jej mama zaśmiały się- Dobra! Choć już! Czkawka ruszył a za nim Astrid, która co chwilę spoglądała na policzek przyjaciela, widziała siniaka i domyślała się od kogo go ma. -Co tak patrzysz?- powiedział gdy byli prawie na miejscu -N..nic tak tylko patrze... coś się stało wczoraj jak wracałeś do domu?- chłopak pokręcił przecząco głową a dziewczyna westchnęła -Hethera! Idziecie?- krzykną do dziewczyny gdy tylko ją zobaczył -O Czkawkuś! Tak idziemy, idziemy!- odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna stojąca z grupką znajomych -Nie ma Sączysmarka? Trudno!- powiedział Czkawka wzruszając ramionami -To gdzie idziemy?- zapytał Mieczyk -Idziemy na plażę blisko jaskiń. Tam jest najwięcej ryb i- Śledzik wciął się Czkawce -I smoków! Pomyślałeś o tym?- zapytał Ingerman- Tata mi mówił, że tam gdzie są ryby tam też są smoki! -Jakby wam to wytłumaczyć... Jestem pół-smokiem więc chyba nie będzie tak źle...- pocieszył ich chłopak -Jestem już trochę głodna! Może już pójdziemy?- zaproponowała Astrid a grupka przytaknęła Chociaż atmosfera była napięta to każdy starał się dobrze bawić. Po przybyciu na miejsce Czkawka rozdzielił zadania pomiędzy wszystkich, Astrid, Hethera i Szpadka zbierały drewno na opał, Śledzik i Mieczyk przenosili kłody na których można byłoby usiąść a sam chłopak łowił ryby. Wszystko szło świetnie więc jak to w życiu bywa coś musiało pójść źle i pojawiła się przeszkoda, Jorgenson. -Hethera co ty robisz?- zapytał Smark -Zbieram drewno... Czy coś ci umyka kolego?- zbyła go dziewczyna Wszyscy pracowali blisko siebie więc każdy zauważył przybycie dodatkowej osoby. -Głupia jesteś czy tylko udajesz? Zadajesz się z tą ofermą, a on jeszcze karze ci pracować!- wyśmiał chłopak -Nikt mi nic nie karze! Robię to bo każdy coś robi! Byłeś zaproszony ale postanowiłeś się nie wybierać! Możesz sobie iść Smarku!- krzyknęła dziewczyna -Zostaw te patyki! Jak ja mam iść to pójdziesz i ty i cała reszta! Macie zostawić tego śmiecia!- wykrzyknął Sączysmark łapiąc czarnowłosą za ręce tak, że wypuściła ona całe nazbierane drewno -Cofnąłeś się do reszty w rozwoju?- wykrzyknęła dziewczyna a Sączysmark już miał ją uderzyć gdy został złapany za rękę przez Czkawkę -Ty mały!- rzucił się na Czkawkę i zaczął go bić -Sączysmark! Przestań!- krzyczała Astrid Smark nic nie robił sobie ze słów dziewczyny a gdy ta podeszła rozdzielić ich napastnik uderzył ją. W tedy Czkawka cały pokrył się czarnymi łuskami i zmienił się w smoka ale nie byle jakiego smoka! Zmienił się w nocną furię! Natychmiast zrzucił z siebie chłopaka i przygniótł go do ziemi tak, że ten stękną z bólu. Smok zaryczał Sączysmarkowi prosto w twarz po czym zszedł z niego i podszedł do przerażonej Astrid. -Nie... Nie zbliżaj się do mnie!- wydarła się dziewczyna -Odejdź!- krzyknęła Szpadka pomagająca wstać wystraszonemu Smarkowi Właśnie w tedy do Czkawki dotarło, że oni mają go za bez duszną bestię, mają go za smoka, który w każdej chwili może ich po prostu pozabijać. Warkną tylko na Jorgensona i odszedł. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach